The Unknown Mikaelson Sister
by JackBoy15
Summary: Dylan Mikaelson never knew what it meant to be a real family and never expected to see her siblings again and when she goes to Mystic Falls to help her best friend she learns what it means to be family and having to face your past.
1. Dylan Mikaelson

I don't know how I have managed to avoid my family for so long and I think they may had underestimated me, believing that I was just going to run back to them as soon as things got tough for me as they have never taken me seriously even though I had told them for months that I planned to run away.

If any of my siblings had bothered to really get to know me at all, they would realize that running away wasn't exactly my style when I had always been loyal, but I got tired of all the betrayal I endured from the hands of my own brothers and feeling unimportant, with one brother turning his back on me while the other who I had once been most closest to, would always say he would take care of me and loves me more than anything, but would always choose our brother over me even when he knew that I would be the one that gets hurt the most and they expect me to just forgive them as if nothing ever happened.

I don't like to make it known that I was an Original sister as I know that my brothers have enemies of their own, but I am still the youngest sister of Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson and my mother had me forcefully turned into a vampire with my siblings, when I was barely nine years old.

After our mother had been killed and we had to run from our own father, Elijah promised to take care of me as it was always his chore anyway which made it sound like I was more a burden to him, though that didn't stop him for betraying me for Niklaus when he chose to help him remove the curse that Mother placed on him when we were made vampires.

I told them both that we should just leave it alone and it wasn't a big deal that Nik couldn't shift into a werewolf or make any hybrids, causing Nik to physically lash out at me and Elijah doing nothing to protect me as he always chose Nik over me and made me realizing that I was the only one of my siblings that still has some humanity left.

Neither Mother or Father cared too much for me because as far as they were concerned when it came to me, I was just a big disappointment as I wasn't girl enough for Mother who just wanted me to sit still and watch while the boys got to have all the fun when I would always want to join in though it wasn't like they would include me anyway.

Father had wanted another boy, not some useless girl that wasn't good for nothing as he already had his precious Rebekah, my spoiled older sister who was no more than a drama queen half the time, so my parents treated me terrible, but not as nearly as bad as Nik as Father blamed him for being born as he was nothing but a bastard son so a part of me can't blame Nik for being the way he is now.

Despite Elijah telling me that he loved me more than anything which I know was just bull because if he really loved me like he said that he did, he wouldn't have continued to betray me and choose to follow our brother on his crazy crusade to break his curse than to be with me, I was always most closest to my older brother, Henrik who I loved more than anything and the only one that understood and accepted me instead of making me feel as though I was an outsider in my own family.

We were practically inseparable as Elijah used to say and when he had been killed when him and Nik had snuck out to see the werewolves turn, I was devastated and had refused to speak for weeks, even stopped eating and Elijah and Kol who were the only ones that cared, had to physically force food down my throat as that was the only way I would eat.

The one thing I do know is that Nik didn't become a monster after we became vampires, he was a monster the day he got Henrik killed and I have blamed him all these years for it and will continue to blame him as long as he lives because what he did was just unforgivable because he took away the only family that really cared about me.

After they wanted to kill an innocent girl in cold blood even though she wasn't as innocent as they believed when I saw right through her, to break Nik's curse that bound his werewolf side and Elijah refused to listen or even hear me out, so I told him that he had to choose between us because I couldn't do this anymore and it was no surprise when Eli chose Nik over me like he has always done.

It was really no surprise as none of my siblings have never really appreciated me as I just wasn't anything like them, always feeling like an outsider that no one wanted around, but I don't think Elijah expected me to leave though it wasn't like I told him that I planned to leave if he wouldn't take my side on not wanting Nik to sacrifice this girl but I didn't want any part of it as I hated the thought of killing someone even when they weren't exactly innocent themselves.

I haven't seen my family, with the exception of Kol since the fourteen hundreds as I have been avoiding them, especially Elijah as he is the one that had betrayed me the most as that is what I am good at and they really underestimated my abilities to stay hidden from them for so long when I was right under their noses though I doubt they even cared to look for me.

I haven't really made myself too known in the vampire world in decades, wanting to keep a low profile, with having only a few trusted vampire friends that actually know of me, but don't really like making myself known in the vampire world anyway and enjoy just keeping to myself, unlike my siblings who like to make other vampires fear them.

Because I have so many trust issues due to my siblings betrayal, I have very few friends who I trust to know the truth about me and even then, I have never told any of them that I am the little sister of Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson as that would just make them all abandon me and run as far away from me as they could which is understandable as both of my brothers have a reputation that makes all vampires fear them and not want to be with anyone that could be in contact with them.

I also wouldn't want any of them to realize that I was running from my own brothers too and use that knowledge to get on their good side because I have a feeling that none of my siblings are going to be too happy to see me with the exception of Kol who at least tries to understand me, especially when I have been running from them for centuries as I wanted nothing to do with them.

I just can't understand why vampires fear them so much when they are just more talk than anything and I would know, I used to travel with them, staying in their shadow where they put me, underestimating me as they hardly saw a nine year old vampire as much of anything, believing I wasn't capable of much.

I knew myself better than that, especially when they didn't know me at all and I was much smarter than anyone has ever given me credit for and I had more capabilities than I probably knew, I just had to discover them for myself and I know for a fact that my brothers just use others to do their dirty work for them, stating they don't like getting their hands dirty and why do the work themselves when they can compel others to do it for them.

I just find it sick the way they use others, especially humans to do their dirty work and just dispose of them when they are finished and act like it is no big deal when I believe it is wrong to do that as they could just care less about other vampires or humans, preferring to do as they please, especially Nik or Rebekah as she just lives for drama though last I heard of her, Nik had her daggered and was rotting in a coffin somewhere like Finn and Kol, but could really care less about them, even Kol now who used to be a big brother to me when we had been human, but now all he cares for now is blood and killing, loving that more than me.

I didn't really fit in anywhere, just co existing in the world as an original vampire and if there was a way for an original vampire to die, I would have already killed myself by now, but there was only one way to kill us and we destroyed it centuries ago to protect ourselves and I wouldn't have the nerve to do that to myself anyway and though we can be daggered by white oak ashes, it also doesn't kill us and just puts us in a coma though I have never experienced it myself.

Elijah always claimed that he loved me too much and refused to allow Nik to dagger me like he has done to the others when I was throwing another one of my tantrums as Nik loves to use those daggers to control us and knows that we can't use them on him as they don't work because of his stupid werewolf gene though Rebekah once said when she was feeling like being nice to me that it was like being in a coma but could also hear everything that was going on around them even if they couldn't move or talk themselves.

I longed for a true family as my own never seemed to appreciate me and during the Depression, I had started to compel people to be my parents, mostly somewhere in the country so people in town wouldn't notice and really didn't feel like compelling an entire town of people to believe that I was someone's child or sister, sometimes being a younger sister to an orphaned sibling that they had to care for, wanting to see what it would be like if my siblings had actually cared about me in any way.

Though it never seemed right because I wanted a family that I didn't have to compel to be my family because they only believed I was their family because I told them to, it was nothing more than just playing house with humans that were not my family and wouldn't bother being my family if I hadn't compelled them, but during the time I started that time, I started taking a interest in photography, like Nik had taken an interest in painting, even going to a special art school to study photography that my 'new rich parents' paid for and found that it gives me some peace.

I started studying other things, but nothing gave me peace like having a camera in my hand and taking pictures though I have started to learn to like drawing some which makes me realize that Nik and I are related that I find relaxing at times when I want some down time to myself, but I know that I will never be as good with paint as Nik is.

I just wished that I had found out I liked painting sooner, maybe I would have had a better relationship with Nik then though I doubt that we could just put the past behind us when there are so many walls up between us and suddenly just bond with oil painting and I really don't want to have anything to do with them anywhere anyway, maybe at one point I did, but not anymore.

Though I haven't seen my family in over a few centuries, I have managed to make some friends that were close enough that I actually considered them as family and not because I wanted to use them for something like my siblings do and just dispose of them when I was finished.

I hated how my siblings would just dispose of them when they got what they needed when they could just as easily compel them to forget, especially my vampire best friend who I met back in the early nineteen hundreds and I see him more as an older brother than anything.

Though he can sometimes be cold like any other vampire, he isn't as bad as most claim him to be and he also doesn't try to force me to be like him either unlike my family that had tried to force their ways on me, saying that I will forever be his little sister and it feels nice to have him as an big brother even if we aren't related by blood and actually likes having me around.

I may be technically be much older than him with being almost a thousand years old, I was still turned when I was only nine years old while he had been much older than me, barely twenty- five, when he had been turned by Katerina Petrova , also known as Katherine Pierce as she calls herself, the human girl that Nik planned to sacrifice to break mother's binding spell on him.

She had escaped and killed herself before she could be used in the sacrifice ritual and has been in love with her for the last 145 years and I don't have the heart to tell him the truth about Katerina Petrova and that she probably doesn't love him back, claiming that she was locked away in the tomb, but I know differently as I saw her back in the sixties though she didn't recognize me as I wasn't around her that much when she was socializing with my brothers, mostly keeping to my room and had only ever met twice and wouldn't listen to me when I told him she wasn't in the tomb.

He has an younger brother that I think I met him once when he was with Nik and Rebekah during his Ripper days as the vampire world calls him during the early twenties though he didn't know I was their sister and had been watching my siblings from afar while father was hunting them and I have managed to stay off his radar.

Father didn't see me as much a threat as I was nothing but a vampire child and couldn't do much harm as far as he was concerned, but Father was now rotting in some graveyard in Virginia that a witch had spelled him with and I can't say that I wasn't happy to see him gone.

He was always so cold towards me during my human years and blaming me for Henrik's death, saying that I should have done something to prevent it from happening even though I was only eight at the time and beating me for it when I had already blamed myself, never forgiving myself for that day and why I can't let Henrik go.

I wasn't as dumb as my siblings make me out to be, being a lot smarting than all of them put together when none of them had the brains to find me when I was in the exact same city though I doubt that I bothered looking for me, but I have a feeling that Elijah had people keeping an eye out for me which was a waste of time because I wasn't dumb enough to get spotted and mostly stayed away from the vampire world with the exception of a few trusted vampire friends.

I always knew where exactly my siblings were at all times even when Nik had all of them daggered and stashed away in coffins, believing the deserved it if they were dumb enough to fall for Nik, especially Rebekah who always falls for Nik's manipulations which is why he disliked me so much because I was too smart to fall for it and I was supposed to be the youngest.

I haven't been back to Mystic Falls since the last time I came here with Damon in the early 1960's before I chose to venture off on my own for a while though Damon, being a big brother he is, checks in on me whenever he gets the chance and is the brother that I always wished that Elijah and Nik were to me and why I left them.

I just couldn't stand being second choice any longer when all they cared about was breaking that stupid curse of Nik's, not caring how much they had hurt me because of it which is why I was going back where Damon was back with his brother who was hanging around the new doppelganger bitch and was using Damon and were both trying to save her from being the sacrifice though I could honestly care less about her as my main concern was to make sure that I kept my brothers from ever breaking that curse even if I had to kill her to do it.

I have been watching what has been going on in Mystic Falls for a while now and had been waiting for Damon to call me as he knew I know a lot about the Orginals though never told him that I was their sister as I was afraid he wouldn't love me anymore, but never got that call and think he just doesn't want to get me involved.

Damon has always been real protective of me and really does see me as his little sister and a lot of vampires who have actually met me don't really see me as competent even when I am older than most of them, but because I look like I am nine as that is how old I was when I turned, none of them see me as a real threat, unlike Elijah or Nik who know really know how to clear a room but no one has heard from them in a while and if I hadn't been keeping tabs on them, I wouldn't know where they were either.

Despite not wanting to get involved, I had come back to keep Nik from getting what he wants and try to talk to Damon into staying out of it as Nik will just kill him if he stands in his way of him getting what he wants as he was no more than a child throwing a tantrum when he won't get a shiny new toy he wants.

I know he won't kill me as he would rather stuff me in some coffin to teach me a lesson, but Damon is disposable as he would say and I don't want to lose the only one who cares about me and has become like a big brother to me even if he sometimes treats me like a child and like I am actually nine.

It can sometimes be comforting as I never got to be a child with a Father like Mikael but other times find it hard as I don't know how to be one and just run off on him again and wish I could just settle with Damon permanently as he wants me to, but still never gets mad at me when I run off on him like and doesn't hear from me for another decade, just gives me a hug, saying he missed me.

I know that it is going to unavoidable to see my brothers again after all these years though I doubt that they were just going to open their arms for me to run into like Damon does every time I come back after deciding to run off on him when it becomes too much as I wasn't used to being cared for like that as no one has ever done that for me in my human or vampire years.

All that I have ever known was cruelty and feeling like I burden and was not only going back to Mystic Falls to see Damon again but also coming to face my past and the ones I wished to never see again, wishing I could do this without ever seeing them again, especially Elijah but I was strong and knew I could handle this because after all, I was Dylan Mikaelson, unknown original sister and the only vampire child in existence.


	2. Reunion

I was walking around Mystic Falls in mid afternoon, feeling weird walking around myself, having not been here since I was last here with Damon and the place this looked the same with only very few changes as I walked around after having swiped a blood bag from a hospital in the next town over, not wanting to cause attention to myself, especially in a very well vampire known town.

I would felt uneasy about just showing up at the boarding house and I didn't want to run into his brother as I didn't like the way he would be towards vampires that would feed off of humans, claiming you could sustain off of animal blood, but I tried to once just to see what it was like and it weakens you and I couldn't risk being weak with both my father and brothers hunting me down.

I walked into the place called the Mystic Grill which looked to be some kind of teen hangout and was filled with teens as probably school was out now and wasn't too hard to spot Damon among a group of people and normally I would make myself but held back as his brother and the doppelganger were there and to be honest, I didn't trust because of the way I have watched her treat him.

She was way too judgmental and getting worked up over the littlest things, like Rebekah when she really doesn't have any room to speak as she was love with both of the Salvatore brothers though claiming to love Stefan but was so stringing Damon along, but obviously doesn't love her enough or he would have called me so I guess his love for me surpasses any love he has for her.

I watched as Damon got and left, going over to bar which gave me a chance to approach without getting bombarded by questions by people I don't know as walked over to him as he was too drinking his drink to notice me but did take notice that his brother saw me and decided to play with my big brother.

"Excuse me sir, please help. I have lost my Mommy and Daddy, I don't know where they are," I said in a childlike voice which got him doing a spit take with his drink and getting all over the bartender on duty as he looked over at me in shock, looking the same as I did over ten years ago.

"Dylan, is that you," he said as he put his hand through my blonde hair, believing I was just going to disappear if he turned away while his brother and his stupid friends looked at us and probably wondering who I was and why I was here, feeling a slight pain suddenly come over me and dropping to the floor, crying as I nearly screamed. What was happening?

I felt Damon lifting me up and rushing me out as I felt the pain go away as I cried in his arms, "What was that, it hurt," I said, sniffling as I felt people approaching behind him and wishing that they would just go away and let me have my time with Damon in peace.

"I have a very good feeling that I know," he said as he glared at one of the girls with dark skin and was giving me a judgmental look and had a attitude, but she doesn't even know me so why doesn't she like me, but could tell that she was a new witch and haven't been practicing long though witches usually left you alone unless you bothered them.

"What the hell, Bonnie! If it wasn't for the fact that we need you to protect Elena, I would rip out your heart right now for hurting my baby girl because no one hurts her and gets away with it. What is your problem, she wasn't hurting you," Damon hissed at her while holding me in one arm.

"She's a vampire, I can sense it and is a threat to Elena. She needs to be taken out, your 'baby girl' is probably a spy for Klaus and we need information," the girl whose name was Bonnie said and I already didn't like her for the way she was talking down to Damon and acting all superior because she was a witch and thought she knew everything.

How dare she use her magic on me, I was doing nothing to her and who the hell was she to get to decide whether I live or die, Damon had every opportunity to call me when he first learned of the originals to get some information, but chose not to and I would never spy for my brother, I hated everything about him.

"She is not a spy, this is my most closest friend who has more information about the originals than anyone else I know and I will be surprised if she is even gives you that information now after what you just did and in a crowded restaurant. I am beginning to think that you are starting to abuse your power. Now, I am taking baby girl and we are going to catch without having all of you breathing down my neck," Damon said, chastising the girl named Bonnie who was still giving me glares and obviously wanting me dead.

I felt Damon place me down on the ground, glaring at them all as the Katherine look a like was giving me a nasty look that no one else could see, but I am so telling Damon and maybe this time he will believe me, as he took my hand and led me away from the group.

"So how was it finding out Katherine was not in the tomb like I told you," I said, teasing him a little as he gave me a look that said to not start with that, but I did tell him and he chose not to listen to me even when I told him I saw her back in Chicago during the 20's.

"Don't even start with that, Dylan. I know you told me and I should have listened to you and I'm sorry that we got into a fight about it last time we saw each other, sweetie. I love you and wish you would stop running every chance you get," Damon told me as we just walked.

"I get scared when I feel like I am getting too attached. I don't mean to run away from you and wish I could just stay and be your little sister like you want me to, but I don't know how. Also the look a like isn't as innocent as you think, she gave me a nasty look when you weren't looking. I think she's jealous that I stole your attention and you can't let Klaus complete the sacrifice," I said and he gave me a smile.

"I have a feeling that I really don't want to know how you know so much about the Original Family, but I didn't want to get you involved for a reason because I care too much about you to let you get hurt even if meant losing Elena and after the welcoming you got, you don't have to tell them anything," Damon told me serious as I know he still didn't want me involved.

"I'm worried about Klaus killing you for getting in his way than anything. You don't know him like I do and I am one of few that actually knows what he really looks like. He likes to use others to do his dirty work for him so not many know what he really looks like and I don't care about saving the girl, I care about stopping him from getting what he wants. He won't kill me, but he will kill you. If you think Elijah is bad, he is nothing compared to what Klaus is like," I said, feeling weird calling him by that as I have always calling him Nik, but I wasn't quite ready to tell Damon the whole truth yet.

"There is no way of knowing that you won't kill you. How do you know them," Damon asked me and I hesitated, not ready to tell him but knowing I was going to have to tell, especially with Elijah in town and I don't want to lose Damon because I was too scared of telling him the truth.

"We go back about a few centuries. There are things that I haven't told you for good reason. I never wanted you to get involved with something I have been forced to be involved for centuries. Don't let Elijah know I'm here, I don't want to see him quite yet," I said as I looked up at him and probably looked like a scared little girl.

I couldn't face Elijah, not yet and who knows if he was in town right now and I don't want to be caught before I get the chance to tell Damon the truth, "I promise that I won't tell him your hear and you certainly don't have to see him if you don't want to even if it means daggering him up again," Damon said sincerely.

They daggered Elijah? If I know my brother at all, I would have to say he would be pissed at them and wonder how any of them were even still alive after pulling a stunt like that on him. Elijah tends to rip the hearts out of anyone that crosses him and sure he isn't going to be too happy with me either or Damon, once he hears my whole family history.

I have a habit of leaving any time that Damon gets upset and scolds me for doing something and feeling like he no longer wants me around, I take off when really all I want is for him to come after me and get angry at me for running away, because I used to run off all the time on Elijah as a child and half the time he never bothered looking for me or got upset, when I was looking for his attention.

It was always either Kol and Henrik that came found me, the only ones that seemed to have cared for me and remember Kol got real cross with me a couple of times for running off like that, even threatening to tan my hide for scaring him like that though it was just an empty threat so sometimes I run off, wanting Damon to come looking for me like I had wanted Elijah to do, but he never gets upset.

I hated everything about my family, especially Elijah who has done nothing but hurt me since we first became vampires, that caused me to not trust anyone with any of my secrets, even Damon who deep down I know wouldn't hurt me for anything.

The more I tell him about my family, the more I feel like I will be betraying them because that was more Elijah's thing, not mine and despite what my family has done to me, I don't like the idea of turning my back on them anymore than anyone else, but I couldn't let Klaus get what he wants after all that he has done.

"I didn't call you for a reason, sweetheart. I didn't want to get you involved. Now that my brother and his friends know you have knowledge of the Originals that could save Elena's life, they will go to extremes to get it, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, even save Elena's life because you don't owe her nothing," Damon said, leaning down to level and meeting my eye.

"I have my reasons for coming to Mystic Falls that are more than just coming to visit you for a while though I don't think I like your brother or that witch, I know you want to save the human doppelganger's life but I'm not here to really help you save the girl, I care more about stopping Klaus than anything," I said, not wanting to lie because unlike the doppelganger, I always tell the truth even if it is something that someone doesn't want to hear.

I just hope he isn't mad at me for not really coming to help save the doppelganger's life, but why would I even want to save someone that wants to see me dead because I know that the girl is on the witches side when it comes to my life, I just hope that when the truth comes out about who I am, that Damon won't be too angry.

I watched him worriedly, expecting him to just lash out at me because I know how he truly feels about the girl and everyone else knows it while his own brother flaunts it in his face, damaging his relationship with his older brother even more.

I don't understand why he would do that to Damon because I know that I would do anything for him because he has always been like an big brother to me, sometimes getting real protective, though sometimes paternal so I can't understand why he would want to hurt Damon like that.

He calls himself better than everyone else because he drinks animal blood, though the only reason he even drinks that garbage is because he is a blood junkie and goes on a binge and gets too addicted to the stuff, so it does not make him better than us because any one else can control their thirst for human blood without having to attack someone and I have had an millennium to perfect it.

That doppelganger girl that Nik is after, Elena as what Damon calls her is not any better because I know she can't be that stupid, she has to know what he feels about her, even I can see and I am supposedly only nine, so I have a feeling she is using his love for her to change him to apparently be a better man, I have been watching her do it for a while now.

There is nothing wrong with the way Damon is and yes, even I can admit, that there are times that he can be rough around the edges, but he is a vampire and proud to be one and I wouldn't want him to change who he is for some girl who because if she can't love him for who he is, this girl doesn't deserve him.

"The doppelganger, she's too good for you," I told him, catching him by surprise though he never expects it as I always find of way of knowing these things, but those are one of my special secrets that always drive him crazy, maybe I'll share them with him one day, but this is one secret I enjoy keeping to myself and maybe partially enjoy watching him go crazy a little.

If there was anything that I know about Nik is that he has been waiting centuries to find a way to break this curse so he could finally be a true hybrid so I know he has a backup plan, most likely already has his vampire and werewolf already to go, but first he is probably going to go after the witch to get her out of the way because if she is out of the way, then there will be no stopping him.

As much as I hate the bitch for attacking me and wanting me dead, we need a powerful witch on her side even if she is cocky and believing herself to be invincible because she has magical powers, well so did I before I became a vampire.

Unfortunately, there was no better witch bloodline with the exception of my own mother than the Bennett witches and I had the gift as well and wished that I could have remained a witch but I didn't exactly get a choice in the matter.

"What makes you say that, baby girl and I am not even going to ask how you knew I was in love with her," he said, shaking his head with the secret ways that I find out stuff by keeping tabs on him as even though I was away from him, I always checked up on him from time to time.

"Well for one, I think she is a spoiled brat who enjoys people taking pity on her and gets off at being saving, despite her claiming she doesn't want you all risking her life for her. Also, she is not stupid and knows you are in love with her. It is obvious she is using it against you to get you change your ways to apparently make you a better person while throwing herself at your brother in front of you. Remember you didn't listen to me last time about Katherine, maybe this time you can listen," I told him as he thought what he said as we walked towards the square.

He leaned down toward me, "It's ok, Dyl. I hear you this time and besides I am tired of them calling me a monster because of the lengths I go to save the ones I care about when they just sit on their asses like good little boys and girls while I do all the dirty work and don't even get appreciated, but judged," he told me which wasn't fair to him and none of them deserve to have him all their side.

It isn't right for them to treat him like that after all he does to save the ones he cares about most, which I know from personal experience and when he makes a promise, he doesn't break it which is something I love about him as I know that when he promises me something, he is going to keep his word.

"If I know Klaus at all, he is already going to be set ready with all the ingredients to complete the ritual, just waiting to get his hands on that doppelganger. He has waited over a thousand years to break the curse and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I was there when the curse was first placed on him which tells you how long I have known him.

I promise to tell you everything I know about Klaus and curse, but won't tell the Scooby Doo gang. I don't trust them, but feel free to tell them what I have told you in your own way. I own them nothing and if promise me that certain parts of what I will tell you, leave out. You'll understand what I mean when I tell, I just wished I told you this sooner," I asked, knowing that Damon will promise me anything to keep me here with him, because maybe now he can finally understand why I am always too scared to fully settle with him.

"Anything to keep me here, just promise me you will stop running. I cannot even begin to explain how much you worry me when you are away, even if it means going with you because you fear staying in one place for too long," he said as I hesitated as this was the one promise I was afraid of making, but also didn't want to lose him.

I wanted more than anything to make that promise and fully commit to being his little sister and though I always ran off for a few years, he has always remained loyal and still was always being my big brother but anytime he gets cross with me, I get scared he was going to leave so take off before he gets the chance which is what scares more than anything.

"It's alright, you don't have to make that promise now, but soon. I will wait as long as you want me to," he said and lifting me back up like a child though in public that is exactly what I am and besides I was just enjoying being with him and will tell him anything he needs to know and maybe then, I can move on from my old family and start a new one, committing to him as I always wanted to.


	3. Speaking the Truth

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and Damon collecting my things from where I was staying with a elderly couple that I compelled to be my grandparents, telling me there was no need for me to stay with them, I was to stay with him at the boarding house and gave no room for argument so kept my mouth shut.

I still didn't think that staying at the boarding house even though he was there was such a good idea, his brother and the rest of the doppelgangers posse wanted me dead for just being in Mystic Falls as I was a threat to the girl that was playing the one I have come to see as my big brother and that was something that I was not alright with, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that.

I love Damon, he was like a older brother to me, even more than even Elijah was and has no problem acting like that strict older brother with me and once you get to know Damon, you would realize he has a real big heart and protects the ones he loves, my big brother just hides it and acts like he has no emotions when he is just afraid to show them.

I was the only one of few that had seen that side of him and who he never had to hide with, I always accepted him for who he was and never ask him to change and love him unconditionally as he was the only one that has given the love and attention that I always wanted.

He had me in his car, making me sit in the back as children don't sit in the front, not caring that I was a vampire and a original at that, though he doesn't know that part which I am not to eager on telling him as he was going to be upset that I lied to him because last time I lied, he got so mad at me and had threatened to spank me if I lied to him again, but I was still a child in his eyes and treats me as one.

I wasn't sure that his brother was going to be happy that I was staying with him, but Damon said he lived there too and could invite anyone to stay there without needing his little brother's permission, but with the witch and doppelganger being around, I don't know if this was such as good idea, they have already made their dislike for me known and I know that I don't trust or safe around them, just Damon.

We pulled up to the boarding house where he resides and could hear his brother and his friends inside, talking about this new threat to the precious doppelganger which probably means me, when I just want to stop my brother from completing his ridiculous wolf curse just so he could make hybrid slaves which was completely insane if you want my opinion as he had a perfectly good family that he chose to toss in pine boxes, including Kol who was the one that always noticed me the most.

I slowly got out of the car where I was sitting in the backseat as Damon took my hand like I was a young child which I was used to him doing by now and doesn't bother me and actually made me feel more safe with all those people being inside as Damon grabbed my bags for me, pulling me along.

"Dylan, it's alright. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, not if they want my help and your safety and protection mean more to me than Elena's. I have only known her for a few months and have known you since the late 1800's and have always been my little sister that I need to protect even if the little sister has a habit of running away from me every time I get cross with her," Damon said, giving me a stern look.

I knew he was still upset about me running off on him because every time Damon and I get settled in and comfortable in being in a brother-sister relationship and he goes all big brother on me, I freak out and get scared because I was worried that he was going to leave for not listening, just like my family did to me.

Damon was much more like Kol in many ways, actually caring where I was, but get nervous when he tries to give me these 'boundaries' or 'rules' as it makes me feel trapped like when I had been living with my brother or even worse, my father, but couldn't tell Damon, it would just make him feel bad and I love him too much to do that to him.

I haven't actually been in contact with Damon since I last took off on him, disappearing in the middle of the night like I always do when we get into a fight, that are nothing like the fights that I get in with my brothers or sister, it hurts more fighting with Damon because I was so desperate for his approval and hating disappointing him.

I let a few embarrassed tears fall out of my eyes that I was to never show, Nik hated it when I cried and would hit me just like Father did when he saw me crying, saying that crying is for babies and it was a sign of weakness and our family couldn't be seen showing weakness of any kind and it was because of them, I was afraid to really get close to anyone.

I felt him wipe my tears dry from my face, something that Kol used to do when he would find me crying who would always come find me when I would hide from them just so I could cry without Nik's interference who didn't seem to realize I turned when I was nine so in a way, I still have a heart of a nine year old that desperately wanted to be loved.

I can't understand why Nik just doesn't see it that way, especially when he remembers how Father treated him as a child, when he was just desperate for his approval or to be loved by our Mother who turned a blind eye while her children would be beat which was why I was glad I hadn't been noticed much or I would have been hit as much as Nik.

I had a feeling that Damon wasn't just going to let me go this time like he usually does, claiming that he wanted to give me my space when I would have what he called another tantrum, but Damon was more like Kol who didn't let me get away with things like my other family did, having a feeling I put him to his limit.

"Dylan, you ever take off on me like that again, I will come after and as soon as I find you, I will put you across my knee and give you a good spanking, are we clear because I'm tired of you running off on me," Damon told me sternly, going into big brother mode which was something Kol would say to me if he wasn't still daggered.

I was surprised he was already in big brother mode, it usually takes him a month or two before he gets this way, letting us get settled with being together again though it didn't bother me, he has always been this protective with me, like Kol used to be, but that was before he became a vampire.

I just nodded my head, but I couldn't help it and I don't mean to keep worrying him like that, but I was also on the run from my family and didn't want to get pulled back in Nik's obsession of breaking his stupid curse.

All eyes were on us as he pulled me inside the boarding house where they were having some meeting that Damon was obviously not invited to, probably about me and how they should kill me though Damon said he wasn't going to let them hurt me so I just had to trust his word on that.

They glared at us as we walked into the room and of course Damon being Damon had to open his big mouth, "Aw, what is with the long faces," he snarked which got a giggle out of me as his brother gave Damon a annoyed look.

"Damon, why have you brought this monster child back here. She is a threat to Elena, you need to get rid of her or I will. We can't have her running around Mystic Falls, we already have to deal with the damn Originals being in town, we can't have a vampire child who probably can't even control her thirst running around," his asshole of a brother said, talking down to me, when I had more control than he did.

"Go to hell, Dickhead. I have more control than you ever will all mighty Ripper. Didn't you take out a whole town once in one night. I am stronger, older, and wiser than you so you can shut your condescending ass right up before I do it for you," I spat at him, annoyed at the tone, especially with the way he was talking to Damon, he didn't deserve that.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Damon looking down at me as he attempted to calm me, but when it comes to him or even my family, I am loyal and won't let anyone talk bad about them even after what they have done to me, I just hope Damon can forgive me for not telling him the truth all these years.

His brother just rolled his eyes at me, not even listening to a word I said, but just because he drinks animal blood instead of human, doesn't mean he is better than the rest of us vampires, I drink from blood banks and I still don't think I am better than the rest of them, despite being an Original and only reason he drinks animal blood is because he is a blood junkie.

"Whatever, kid. No way you have such excellent control, you are just a child," he said, acting like he had the answers for everything and that he was better than me when he was just a vampire like me, pretending to be something he will never get the chance to be again so needs to just get over it, he was a vampire and should start acting like it.

"Says the vampire who can't control his thirst and wants to play human with a bunch of good doers and let them treat your own brother like crap, but if you don't won't information about Klaus, fine, I won't share but you should maybe get off your high horse and realize you aren't better than the rest of us, you are a vampire just like us," I said to him before Damon pulled me away, probably realizing just how much his brother was annoying me.

I let Damon pull me upstairs against his brother's objections who obviously didn't like that I was here, but I didn't want to be here with him anymore than he did, but he was just going to have to get over it because Damon asked me to stay here with him so I was going to stay here as long as he wanted me to.

He dragged me into a room that was next to his and found it amazing and much more homey than any of those fancy rooms I had when living with my brothers, "This will be your room, you can change it if you want, I know this probably isn't really your taste," Damon said though I loved everything about it, more than he will ever know.

"No, I like it, all of it. So you want to know about Klaus," I asked him, sitting on the comfy bed as he sat down next to me, listening intensely to every word I was saying as I could see he wants to protect Elena, but know he cares about me more and wasn't going to force me to get involved if I don't want to.

"Honey, it's okay, you really don't have to tell me anything about Klaus and they don't deserve your help," Damon said, wrapping his arms around me in a very brotherly way and despite being somewhat close to Elijah and Kol when I had been younger, but they were never really there for me like Damon has been and did it without a second thought, despite how Kol had been, but he changed when he turned and doubt he was going to go back to playing big brother when Nik finally decides to release him.

"No, I don't want to help them but do want to help you and as soon as Elijah gets wind of me being here, he is going to come after me and he can't even be stopped, besides Elijah will just kill you without a second thought if you tried," I said, leaning against his side, not wanting to admit that I was afraid of my own brother.

I don't want to be afraid of my own brother, especially when he was one of few that has ever taken care of me in my younger years but he has given me no reason for me to really feel safe with him as he had let Nik and the others hurt me when I had never done anything to them which made my decision for me run away.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from Elijah, I'm not going to let him take you from me and can't kill me without breaking his stupid deal with Elena," Damon said and knew that whatever deal Elijah made with the girl probably has some double meaning to it as though Elijah always keeps his word, he also sticks exactly to his word which gives him some leeway, but I tend to stay out of Elijah's affairs.

I know that Damon would try to keep me safe because that is just the kind of older brother he is, but if Elijah wanted me, not even Damon is going to be able to stop him and Eli isn't going to care what I want, he just cares what he believes it is best.

I tried not to let Elijah being in Forks bother me too much or the fact knowing that Nik was well on his way here as well and he scares me more than Father ever did which is saying something, especially with him hunting us all down though heard a witch immobilized him somewhere outside of a cemetery in Virginia and have no intention of stepping near there.

I tried to relax Damon watched me, knowing he was waiting for me to start telling him about Nik or Klaus as my brother likes to go by, only ever allowing Bekah or I to call him that and we only ever got away with it because we were his sister's.

"If you think Elijah is bad, that is nothing compared to how Klaus. He is the worst of the worst which is why I have been hiding from him for the last few centuries, you don't want to mess with him. He will kill you and anyone you ever loved and that is not even close to what he would do to you," I told Damon, hoping he decides that this girl was not worth it.

She really wasn't worth it as far as I was concerned, it just seems that she likes to play victim and if it wasn't for the fact that she was the key for Nik to get what he wants, I would gladly hand her over to him for messing with my Damon like that.

"Yeah, that is what Rose said, though was very vague from what little she chose to tell us, only telling us about the Sun and Moon curse and the sacrifice of the doppelganger, but that is all we have going on and Elijah isn't telling squat, just that he is in town to protect Elena and even if that is true, I know he is keeping something from us," Damon said, knowing that Elijah was going lip locked on the truth.

I listened from downstairs, making sure those no good brats and the Ripper were no longer in the house, refusing to tell them anything but heard silence which meant that they were no longer in the boarding house so it was safe to talk without fearing of being overheard by a vampire with a stick up his ass, also known as Damon's younger brother.

"For starters, there is no Sun and Moon curse, Klaus and Elijah created that story over a century ago to have eyes all over looking for the doppelganger, I was there that day when they drew up that curse, so while vampires and werewolves were looking for the doppelganger, they were really just aiding Klaus on breaking the real curse on him who was just going to kill them once he got he wanted from them, " I told Damon as he listened to me without interruption.

"So if there is no Sun and Moon curse, then what is the real curse, you mentioned that it was actually a curse on Klaus, what does he need with Elena and what were you doing back then with them, how do you know them," Damon asked me, the one question I wished he didn't ask, hoping to avoid telling him for now.

"The curse that Klaus is trying to break the curse that the Original Witch placed on him when he first triggered his gene, the witches hate him because they only see him as an abomination of nature, being the first hybrid in history. He was with the werewolf gene, but was made a vampire, making him neither vampire or werewolf and the little mini Katerina is part of a thousand year old sacrifice ritual that he needs to break the curse and Klaus will kill anyone that gets in his way," I told him while avoiding the question of my connection to them.

Honestly, I was concerned about Damon's involvement in Nik's affairs because as soon as he gets word that I am here and that Damon and I have a history of having a sibling connection, he will kill him just for knowing me and to send a message to me, that I could only have one family and Damon is never going to be family, at least where Nik was concerned and isn't going to care about my happiness, it is always about him.

"What does he need Elena to do. This vampire Rose said that she is needed to be part of some old sacrifice ritual, so what does she have to do with any of it and how are you involved, I know you are avoiding telling me," Damon asked me, concerned, but there was no way he will be able to protect me from him, Nik is too strong and if he decides he wants me back, there was no way to stop him, not even Elijah can control him half the time.

"That part is true, doppelganger brat needs to be part of the sacrifice ritual, it was a Peterova sacrifice that binded his werewolf side, so only a Peterova doppelganger can unbind it, she is the most important ingredient, without her the ritual would be useless, and I'm sure you can figure out what else he needs," I told him, not liking how Nik plans to kill both a werewolf and a vampire to get his way.

"I have a good idea. What is Elijah's involvement with Klaus, do you know how he knows so much about him," Damon asked which I knew he was going to ask, but wasn't going to like my response.

"They were human together, grew up together, and were changed together, Klaus is also known as Niklaus, more commonly known as Klaus but I had only known him as Nik, but he is also the Elijah's younger half brother and if it Elijah can't stop him, there is nothing on this earth that can stop him, and as much as I hate it, we need to kill him," I said, still loving Nik as my brother even if I can't forgive for what he has done to me.

I know that they're trust in Elijah was going to go downhill because even though my brother may have said to the Salvatore's he would keep his word on helping them kill Nik, there was no way he was going to go through with it, Nik was still is younger brother, just like I am their little sister which is why Nik could never kill me.

Damon gave me a suspicious look and if he hasn't figured it out soon, it was only a matter of time before my secret is blown, especially with Elijah in town and knew he wasn't going to like me screwing with his affairs, but I could care less about them.

"Dylan, what is your relationship with them? I have a feeling, but I need to know, how do you know them," Damon asked me, avoiding his eyes, not liking the look he was giving me and he was going to make me leave when I told him, turn his back on me because of who I was.

I couldn't stop the tears that I felt fall and glad Nik wasn't hear to see, he would hit me if he knew as I shook my head, feeling him wipe them for me like he always does, "It's alright, Dyl, there's nothing to be afraid of, I won't let them hurt you, it's safe to tell, no one else is in the house, they all want to Elena's, talk to me, how do you know them," he asked me, letting his caring side show, only ever letting me see that side of him.

I looked up at him, showing him my green eyes that were filled with tears and terror at the thought of my family, scared of being hurt again from the same people I have been running from for centuries now and telling Damon what he probably figured out by now, wishing I never had to be tied to them again, wanting to keep them in my past.

"I'm their little sister."


	4. The Secret of the Curse

I watched as Damon looked at me with surprise and can also see a hint of anger which I didn't exactly blame him for, but after dropping a bomb like that on him after knowing him for some many centuries, I wouldn't have expected anything less and still wasn't sure that I was ready to tell the truth quite yet.

He hasn't said anything to me yet since I dropped that bit of information on him, but it wasn't like I want to be their sister, and that was one of the reasons why I separated myself from them, but that still didn't change that I was their sister and no matter what I do, nothing can change that.

I would do anything to not have to carry the burden of being their sister, but I didn't exactly get a choice in who my family was and sometimes wonder why they could be so heartless and have no concern for human life, or even other vampire life while I showed everyone that I ever came across compassion or concern, even if they didn't give me the same in return.

I didn't want to be their sister and wished that I could be anything but their little sister, but being their sister also had it's advantages as I know everything about my family and the curse, and because I was hardly noticed in my family, that also mean that I heard everything which is my only leverage on keeping me from being daggered like the rest of my siblings.

Damon seemed to finally gotten over his shock of what I told him as he finally realized what I just told him, "I'm sorry, what did you just say," he said, with his voice getting louder, knowing that there was a chance of him having this reaction.

I was pretty sure that he was on a verge of yelling and I couldn't blame him if he did, I kept this secret from him all these years that I have known him and never said a word about my family or even having a family, but like his own dysfunctional relationship with his brother, mine wasn't much better if not worse.

If I didn't know Damon, I would have actually been scared, but Damon was my big brother in many ways except for blood and there were times when I actually wished that he was actually my big brother, but knew that he would never hurt me, especially when he realizes why I haven't been with my brother's since the fourteen hundreds.

"I'm their little sister, the youngest sister of the Originals, or the Mikaelson's as we were known back then. Though most don't know I am their sister and that is how I want to keep it, your the only one that knows. I just wish I had the courage to tell you before now," I said, with tears coming to my eyes, hating the thought of Damon being angry with me.

At sensing my distress like a good big brother that he is, watched as his eyes softened and pulled me onto his lap, "Baby girl, it's ok. I'm not angry at you for not telling me. I understand why you didn't want anyone knowing, but you could have told me, I would never have betrayed your trust," he said, allowing me to cling to him, acting like my big brother which was exactly what he was to me.

I could sense my brother's sadness at the thought about me not trusting him, but it wasn't that I couldn't trust him because after centuries of knowing him, I have learned to trust him, but I couldn't trust my brother's finding about my connection to him.

They would have murdered him on the spot for just making a brotherly connection with Damon and would rip his heart out to send me a message just like Nik did to Rebekah's boyfriends whenever she opened her heart up to them which was probably why it took me so long to connect to anyone.

"I do trust you, I really do. I just don't trust them, you don't know them like I do and I wouldn't trust that deal of Elijah's that the little doppelganger made. He never breaks a deal, but he always sticks exactly to his words and there is always a double meaning behind them. If they knew how I felt about you, Nik would have probably killed you in front of me just to punish me," I told him, hugging myself close to him at thought of losing him.

Now, I knew how Rebekah felt when Nik would rip someone who she cared deeply about, heart out right in front of her and that really explained a lot and maybe why my sister was the way she is, yet she still remains completely loyal to my brother.

Damon gave me an odd look at the mention of my brother's, yet who can blame as I just basically told them I was related to the ones that want to sacrifice the girl he loves in some ritual just so that my brother could trigger his werewolf gene and make hybrid slaves to do his bidding for him, though surprising he was taking it very well, "Nik?,"

"I think you would know him as Klaus, stands for Niklaus. My older sister and I have always referred to him as Nik, we were the only ones that were ever allowed to get away with calling him that, Father said it made him look weak, he is part of the reason why my brother is the way is," I told Damon as I listened for anyone, mostly his brother that could hear this conversation; the last thing I needed was to give them another reason to want to kill me to protection thier precious 'Elena'.

I was actually surprised that he let me get away with calling him Nik, when he made it clear to me that he hated me which I never understood back then, or at least until he got Henrik killed and learned to hate him myself, but he always hated me and the more I was around him, the more aggressive he got with me.

"What can you tell me about him, I mean your brother," Damon asked me, hesitantly, still not used to referring to Klaus as my brother, but it isn't like I wanted to be linked to him anymore than he did and as far as I was concerned, the man they knew as Klaus was not my brother, Nik was and he hasn't been Nik in a long time and even then, we weren't exactly close.

"He hasn't been my brother in a long time, not since we became vampires and even sometime while we were humans, he had a strong dislike for me. His obsession with breaking the curse took whatever humanity was left in him, and all he cared about was breaking the curse, not caring who he hurt in process, unfortunately that included me," I said, with tears to my eyes.

As much as I hated Nik for what he has done to me because of his obsession to breaking curse that our mother placed on him, he was still my brother and despite how he has treated me since I was a child, I still loved him and believed that he could still change and while I wanted to keep him from breaking his precious curse as that is my way of seeking revenge for what he has done, I also didn't want to kill him.

Though deep down I knew Nik would never change, despite all those times he had promised me that he would, only saying that to get me off his back for a while and getting my hopes up, wanting to believe that he at least cared about me enough to change, but he never did.

I knew that Elijah probably wanted to see him dead, especially with how many times that Nik screwed him over which was also the cause of my once close relationship with Eli, being destroyed, but I wasn't looking to kill him, just wanted to stop him from completing the curse, taking something from him like he took Henrik from me.

"What did he do, Dyl. I promise you that whatever you tell me, I won't be passing along to the Scooby gang. I'm not going to hold you being related to them against them. Elijah only told us so much, I didn't believe he was being completely honest with Elena. He never told us he had sister's, " Damon asked, brushing hair out of my face that was soaked with tears.

It doesn't surprise me that Eli kept us a secret, he has always been secretive and loyal, especially when it came to his family though he was always more loyal to Nik more than anyone, much to my dismay.

"He took away the one thing that mattered the most to me. Nik always hated me, even enjoyed watching our father beat me as it meant he wasn't beating him. Father blamed everything on Nik. He was the reason behind the war between vampires and werewolves," I told him, knowing that Eli would never be completely honest, he always finds a way to keep his secrets.

I couldn't tell if Damon was shocked or not, he has always had a good poker face, but I know that he doesn't trust having emotions, believing them to be a sign of weakness and only ever lets see his true form though with his brother and the rest of the scooby gang around, I doubt he was going to be showing his true nature.

"Let me get this straight, you had an abusive father who started a war with the werewolves. Elijah told us how he was the one that turned you to vampires, was that true or another one of his half truths," he asked me, getting serious and really just wanting this conversation to just end and go to sleep, it has been a long day.

"If you are talking about a witch casting a spell on us to turn us into vampires, also known as our mother though I doubt he would share that information with that doppelganger brat as no deal is more important than family, then yes. There is a reason the she is key to breaking Nik's curse, because the original Petrova doppelganger was the key ingredient to creating the curse and thanks to Elijah leaving a messy trail, he knows about the girl. We have to the next full moon," I said, annoyed at my older brother for being so careless.

He had to have known that Nik was keeping tabs on him as he made it clear to him that he was going to kill him and it was obvious he planned to do it during the curse which means that not even he planned to save the girl, he just chose not to share that information with Damon or his brother, while I have made it clear I am not here to save her, he was nothing but another Petrova doppelganger and have seen enough of them in my lifetime.

I not only had to find a way to keep Nik from getting what he wants by breaking this curse, even it meant killing the girl and for some reason, Damon doesn't seem to be too upset at that thought, probably because of how she has treated me like luggage; though I also had to stop Eli from killing our brother and knew that nothing was going to stand in his way, not even me and I may not want anything to do with either of them anymore, but that doesn't meant I wasn't going to let them kill each other either.

Damon didn't seem to care much at the thought of the precious doppelganger having a original vampire coming after her, seeming to care more about my turning, but that is what makes him a great big brother and can't understand why his own brother would call him a monster, can't he see how caring he really was. He was just too blind to the brat to notice.

"Dyl, that means that you had to die? What happened, you never got around to telling me," he asked, carelessly and letting me see his true form, but there was a reason why I never told him how I died, it was way too painful for me to relive, even just telling him.

"Let's just say that my father wasn't exactly gentle with what he did and something that I am not ready to talk about yet. We ran away from him in our first year as a vampire, and a few centuries after that, I pulled away from my brother's. They wanted to kill an innocent girl for the first time, but she escaped and turned herself into a vampire by suicide. I'm guessing you can figure out who that was," I told him with a smug smile, avoiding telling him how I died.

"Katherine, she was the original doppelganger. Didn't know she killed herself though. She must of been manipulating people even back then, playing that innocent girl act," Damon said, speaking mostly to himself than to me, but he wasn't wrong either and saw her for who she was back when she had been human, yet all that got me was being attacked by Nik for daring to slander her.

"Yes, she was the first doppelganger, originating from the Petrova bloodline from a girl in our village that was playing both my brother's against each other. My mother killed her for the spell as well as the curse that prevents my brother from turning, and is also the main ingredient in breaking the curse. There is no way that Elijah plans to prevent Nik from killing that girl, he needs to kill him during transformation, so she has a few choices: leave town, turn, or my favorite, die," I said, making it clear that I would not save the girl.

"Well, no way she is going to leave town where all her friends and family are even if it meant saving her life. Elena has shown distaste of the idea of turning into a vampire though I don't know how she plans to have a future with Stefan if she has no intention of turning, that leaves option three though that might cause the whole Scooby gang to go after you and that is the last thing we need," Damon said, pulling me off his lap and leading me out of the room, towards the one where I will be staying.

"How has she not even thought about becoming a vampire when she is dating one? What does she expect to happen, grow old while he stays young forever and never have kids. She can't be that stupid or maybe she is, but from the vibe I got from her, she isn't as innocent as she makes herself out to be. I think it is just an act," I told Damon who remained silent, yet knew he was listening and after what happened with Katherine, he wasn't going to ignore my advice again.

"I hear you, Dyl, I really do. We have lots to discuss and even more to catch up on, but it's late, so why don't you get some rest, I know that you are tired," he told me, giving me a knowing look that said I dare you to argue with me on this and probably wouldn't have won anyway; Damon always finds a way to win, even when he is wrong, something that always drives me crazy.

I decided to throw him a bone as I knew that if I didn't willingly go to bed like he wants me to, he would make me go to bed, even going as far as undressing me or giving me a bath which I did not appreciate, so it was better to just go along with it and I was tired, I haven't exactly slept much since I have been surveilling my brother's, though still gave him an annoyed look.

I glared up at Damon as he ruffled my hair, messing it up in the process while giving me his signature smirk that says that he won, but I just stuck out my tongue at him, something a little sister would do, I guess, not really having much experience with being a little sister, despite having six older siblings, Henrik was the only one that was really ever a big brother to me, with occasionally Kol being one which only started up after Henrik died, only to stop when we turned.

I quickly changed into some pajamas and climbed in the bed, not really caring that Damon was there, besides we have lived in close quarters before so this wasn't the first time and probably won't be the last either, neither of us were exactly modest, with Damon just being Damon, and with living in a small hut in the village with over eight people in one room, it bothered me.

"Good girl, you get some rest now and we can talk more in the morning," he told me, feeling him tuck me in which is something that I missed about him and never grew tired of it; my family never bothered to do that stuff with me, they weren't exactly compassionate, but that is what makes Damon different than them, he did care even if he won't show affection to anyone but me.

I became grateful that I was sent to bed, when I heard a car pull up outside which I chose to ignore, knowing that the Scooby gang as Damon called them had finally came back, not really feeling in the mood for a altercation with them, but if they choose to belittle Damon in anyway, I was going to go down there and set them straight, especially that little witch who thinks she can play God and decide who has the right to live.

I don't care if she hates vampires because what witch doesn't, it still doesn't mean that she gets to decide that we need to all day to protect her precious best friend and wouldn't put it past the doppelganger to be the one pulling the strings, with Stefan being completely oblivious to the girl's true motives.

They weren't exactly being quiet downstairs, making it difficult to fall asleep, but at least they weren't harassing Damon who I could hear reading one of his classic novels downstairs who was ignoring them all, didn't they have homes of their own to go to though I had no room to speak, even if Damon said my home was where he was.

I just ignored them and let myself drift off, vaguely hearing Damon tell them to shut up, probably because I was upstairs trying to sleep, but didn't mention me which would most likely start an heated argument on how I needed to die.

Today was a rough day and doubt tomorrow will be any better, but now that I have finally told Damon the truth about me after all these years of keeping it secret, I feel as though the burden that I have been carrying has been lifting from my shoulders as I let myself slowly fall asleep, knowing that despite the Scooby Gang being in the house, he would never let them hurt me and that is something I can always count on.


End file.
